Mysterious But Real
by Gothik Faerie
Summary: Pre-VH. Young Reveka Kisslinger has journeyed from across Transylvania, with all intentions reserved for travel to Rome. However, when she meets Prince Velkan Valerious, her intentions are swerved. (Rated for some sexuality).
1. Vigilance

**A/N: **_This story has the potential of becoming a blatant Mary-Sue, so I apologize in advance if that is the route it takes. Also a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Van Helsing (this means, I do not own Velkan, very unfortunately, but I do own Reveka Kisslinger). _

**_Chapter One: Vigilance_**

**Reveka **

It was far too early to be waking up. The sun had not even risen yet. With a heavy sigh, I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I did not want to be up yet, but I knew my limits. I could only stay in one spot for so long. I was being followed steadily along these mountains, and I did not even know what was following me.

I packed up my camp silently, loading my items onto the second of my two horses. It was very dark, and it looked like it was going to be a cloudy day. Mist hung in patches around the thick trees, and dew clung to the various ferns and mosses. There was a strange chill in the air and I did not care to know what caused it. I brushed back a curled strand of my golden hair and glanced around the dark trees. My horses were restless. They pawed the ground and whinnied softly. I mounted my riding horse and started off immediately. I wasn't about to wait around.

Riding through the forest was refreshing in some ways. It revived my soul and woke me up. Eventually the clouds were lit slightly by the sun, but it was still a dark day. I would reach one of the nearest towns by early evening, probably stay there the night, and then head off to Bucharest to catch the Transylvanian express and head on to Rome.

I had no official business in Rome; I was merely escaping the evils of this place. Being alone in Transylvania was not a safe thing. I was either to marry myself off or leave for higher grounds. If my parents were still alive, I likely would have been married off long ago. (Most women were married by 19 or 20 these days, and I was 24).

I had thought the forest would come alive at dawn, but it remained deathly silent. As I made my way along a narrow passage, I heard a snap and my horses bolted just in time to evade the spikes of a trap. We were all un-nerved of course. Glancing quickly at the device, I concluded it was set out for werewolves. This must have been an unsafe area. Crossing myself, I thanked God for helping me through the night. He had led me this far. I hoped He would continue to do so.

Velkan 

It was just another day; another day to set out traps for the werewolves, another day to search for Dracula's hidden lair, and another day to return back to the manor exhausted with my sister. These expeditions were nearly worthless to me. The werewolves knew how to avoid the traps well, and it took much more detailed planning to catch them.

Anna was a bit more passionate about the hunting of werewolves than I, however. The proper power had been invested in her to obtain that fervent passion for the destruction of evil. To me, it was merely another task to be done, and it made the days longer.

The fact of the matter is that I was longing for something I could not see. I did not know what it was, but it hung there, just barely beyond my grasp, and I could never touch it. It was mysterious like the stars, but real like the forest. What did people call such things? It was no dream…

Sometimes I would ask Anna what it was, but she did not know. She was like a wild creature at times, but I adored her. After all, she was my sister. Besides, she carried her fate well, as if she had discovered it, and I had yet to uncover meaning in my life. Things seemed lost, and things seemed found. I only felt complete when I was within the woods.

Yet there was one thing I was concerned with, and one thing only: the destruction of Count Vladislaus Dracula. He haunted my family and he haunted my sister most of all. I did not like to see his shadow linger on her every thought and every action. It was dismal to see her having to be brave like that. She was a woman of action, and she was not afraid to take charge. I felt almost inferior to her in most respects.

Every morning I would greet her in the hall and kiss her forehead. "Hello little sister, did you sleep well?" She would giggle and smile, brightening up the room.

"As well as can be expected, Velkan dear," she would reply. And she would never reply otherwise. It was the same response. But I could expect nothing else from her in response to that question. I knew she was haunted, and I swore to myself that I would un-haunt her, if it was the last thing I did.

"Do not worry about me, brother," she would often say, "Why do you not think of other things for yourself? You never think of yourself."

But I would reply modestly, "No, Anna. When I do something for you, I do it for myself as well. You are the only person in this world that I can care about." She would just smile at me brightly. Sometimes she would blush, which reminded me of the portraits of mother. To me, she was the spitting image of her mother. Every little curve in her face was the same. Perhaps that is why I loved her so.

So it was another day in the forest, setting traps, taking down complicated data…I never understood most of the writings; they were far too scientific for me. All I knew was that the werewolf sightings were growing in number, and this could only mean one thing: they were reproducing. That only meant one other thing as well: we would have to try harder. The mere thought exhausted me. But dear Anna was undaunted.

I do not think she realized how much I cared for her as my sister. I would gladly sacrifice myself for her to live. I just hoped she would one day know that. I could not imagine ever feeling that way for anyone else. I felt very uneducated. I had not seen as much of the world as I would have liked, and I knew nothing of relationships outside of the hierarchy and family. Love was a foreign word to me, unless it was spoken of family members. But Anna and I were the only ones left, and that made it stronger. Thus, it was impossible to replace.

As the months slipped by, it became apparent that our day efforts were doing nothing to help slow the reproduction of the werewolf population. We would have to do night hunts. These were dangerous and they required great tracking skills. We lost some of our best warriors to these hunts. It was always sad to have to carry a fallen one back to the city, pay his family for his death, and burn his remains. We did not wish for their souls to be restless. God have mercy on the fallen.

The weight of the emotions accompanying these deaths grew on me, and aged me. When Anna asked me what was wrong, I would shrug it off with a simple, "Nothing," instead of the truth, which was that I could not bear this lifestyle any longer. But I endured it for her, because this is where she belonged. I knew I had to belong somewhere as well, but I had yet to find it.

Then days came to pass where people were feeling uneasy about the lands. They were leaving for safer grounds. It was just as well, I supposed. We could no longer guarantee safety in Transylvania. It was like the entire world was caving in around us, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. The amount of people leaving increased with the disappearance of my father. I always suspected deep in my heart that I would one day know what had happened.

Then came the one day I could rest; the Sabbath. It was a beautiful autumn day, despite the cloudy sky, and I was quite content to sit in my room and overlook the lands. Traces of mist swirled here and there. The day passed in solitude and evening approached. I could smell rain on the air when I went out into the courtyard. When I looked out over the fields again, I saw a figure emerge from the Northern mists. There were two horses and a rider, and they looked as if they had been riding for a long time.

Curious, I approached the gate and awaited this stranger. As they slowed to a walk, I could see the rider was definitely female, and a rather attractive one at that. But this meant nothing to me and I greeted her as she dismounted cordially at the gate. She took a long sweeping curtsy, realizing that I was the royalty of this town. Judging by her manners, her attire, and her overall appearance, I could tell she was not foe in the least, but very much a friend.

"I journey from afar," the lady said, "And I seek staying accommodations for the evening." Her mystic blue eyes regarded me warmly, and I was intrigued.

"What is your name, lady?" I finally asked.

"Reveka Kisslinger," she answered.

"I am Velkan Valerious, and I would be honored if you would spend the evening in the presence of my sister and I. Have you anything interesting to say of our lands?" I said respectfully, watching her reactions. I hoped I was not coming on too strongly. She smiled at me, much to my delight.

"I would love to stay with you, Prince Valerious," she addressed with good manners, "But I fear I cannot stay any longer than the night, and even at that, I must leave just before dawn. I am being tracked." I quirked an eyebrow at this information.

"Tracked?" I repeated, as if the word did not make sense to me. She nodded, frowning.

"I am on my way to Bucharest. From there, I will go to Rome," she explained, "I am not safe on my own anymore."

"You live alone?" I asked. I felt like I was asking too many questions now. But then again, she was still a stranger in many respects, so why was I trusting her to even enter my house? The wind tousled her hair gently as she nodded in response, and I felt half-enchanted by this traveling creature before me. I shook my head and pulled myself back to reality. "Allow me," I said, offering my arm. She smiled, taking it, and followed me along the street. "You can leave your horses in the barn," I said, pointing. She accepted this and I returned to the manor with this lovely woman on my arm.

"My sister will be back soon," I said, "And then we shall dine together. So why do you not tell me of what you have seen in your travels?" I offered her a seat, and she sat. I sat across from her and felt like a child again, sitting down to listen to my grandfather's stories. Though of that, I had little memory.

"I have been traveling for a few weeks from the upper ends of the mountains," she stated, "That is where my parents came from. But they have passed away, and after a few years by myself, I have realized that I need to find somewhere safer, if I am not to marry." I stared at her a bit incredulously. I could not understand why an attractive young woman would not find a husband. Perhaps she had high standards. Still I said nothing. I did not want to seem impolite. "I'm afraid I almost fell victim to one of your traps," she added with a wry smile, "Other than that, your lands are beautiful… but they are dangerous, Prince Valerious. I would be careful if I were you."

"I am careful only for my sister," I answered. Then there was that awkward silence that newcomers often face in their primal conversations. I tried to smile, but I really hoped that Anna was well on her way. As much as I enjoyed this woman's company, I felt that it would be easier to converse in the presence of Anna.

I was beginning to feel a bit stupid when Reveka finally regarded me kindly. "It takes a true heart to be so selfless," she said. I thought I would remember those words for my entire life. The way she said them was in utter perfection, like the words of an angel. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said, realizing the depth of that compliment, "Thank you very much." But inside, my heart was doing wild things. Once, it had felt so empty and all of a sudden it was flooded with warmth again. But I did not think of that. I only thought that this woman's presence was a gift from God. Her loveliness seemed to brighten the room with a golden happiness. Treasured heirlooms danced in her eyes as she looked about the room in interest.

"I wish I could stay longer," she said, rather darkly, "But I am being followed." Those words were dreadful and they nearly made me shiver.

"What follows you, Reveka? Is there anything I can do?" I asked, reaching across to touch her wrist. She pulled away rather abruptly, addressing me with stern eyes. Again, I felt that boundary which I had failed to open; the boundary that lay between the understanding of woman and man. How I longed to know the secrets to destroying that wall! But looking at her again, more closely, I realized that this woman was not driven by her purpose at the moment. She was running from something. Her eyes became downcast, and I felt as if I had lost the battle, but she brought them up to mine again. Her voice was soft like the wind.

"I can only help myself in these dark times," she said, "Prince Valerious…" She seemed to struggle with the words. I was in awe of her speech. It was dramatic, almost, as if it was delicately rehearsed, and yet, I knew it was not. "I am not certain how to phrase this without sounding overly personal…" I did not care if she was overly personal; I was practically hanging on her every word. It was awful too; like being hypnotized by some greater force. "Have you ever felt a part of you was missing, and that it existed somewhere else in the world, but you did not know where to go to find it?" I could have grasped her hands and bubbled over with excitement, but I contained myself. I smiled wryly.

"I feel that way everyday," I answered, trying to keep my voice low, "But I think God must know what he is doing, and somehow things will work out according to plan."

"I once believed that," she replied, looking forlornly and intently at her hands, "But I soon realized I had to somewhat take matters into my own hands, and thus I am led away to Rome…where I shall probably become a nun, and never reach a state of completeness." I wanted to tell her not to go, but it was not my place to do so. I was jumping to conclusions anyway…was I not?


	2. Invoked

**Chapter Two: Invoked**

**_Reveka_**

_Velkan Valerious._ A name that most people in this country knew well. I never thought I would actually be meeting him, or, even staying in his own house! Why, up north, such a thing was laughable. And yet here I was, gracing his presence (though "gracing" was a questionable term). At that, he seemed almost eager to help me. Something in his eyes seemed to say something about freedom and cages. Yet I could not decode it.

The manor was spacious and well furnished with gorgeous furniture. It was all very ancient looking to me. I felt honored to be surrounded by such treasured artifacts. It was truly a blessing I was here, and truly a curse that I would have to leave. The young prince was all too kind to escort me into his house and we sat awaiting his sister Anna. I had heard stories of these two siblings, and of some kind of inseparable bond between them. It was truly endearing to think such things still existed among family members, especially the royal ones. It seemed to me that with a royal title came an inherent corruption by greed and loneliness.

After some terribly awkward conversation, Anna arrived seemingly, right on time. I was so close in divulging some of my deepest thoughts to him. After all, it had been quite some time since I had had proper conversations with people. But luckily, Anna walked in the door just as the urge to expose hit me.

"Velkan dear, you did not inform me we were expecting company," she said, entering the room and setting her rapier by the fireplace. Velkan rose from his seat.

"Anna, this is Reveka Kisslinger from the north. She is venturing to Rome," Velkan said. Anna turned around and sized me up. I stood and smiled. "And Reveka, this is Anna, my sister." I shook her hand politely as she continued to scrutinize me.

"Welcome to Transylvania," she said, a bit on the cautious side. She eyed Velkan, rather knowingly it seemed (I wasn't sure what the mutual knowledge was, however) and Velkan shifted his stance nervously. "What brings you to our city, Miss Kisslinger?" She finally asked.

"Just a stop," I stated, smiling, "Your brother invited me to spend the night. Don't worry though. I will be gone before dawn."

"She is being hunted, Anna," said Velkan.

"By what?" Anna asked, raising a brow. Now she seemed interested. I sighed, shrugging, and adjusting my stance to a more comfortable pose.

"I do not know," I answered.

"Oh, that's good," Anna said sarcastically, glaring at Velkan, "So you take in a woman you do not know who is being followed by a creature she doesn't know. Bloody brilliant, Velkan." She stalked up the stairs, leaving us alone once more. I looked awkwardly at Velkan.

"Perhaps I should stay at the inn?" I suggested. Velkan shook his head, looking after his sister. He seemed bothered by this, but un-phased.

"I have never done something for myself…" He muttered.

"Really, it's no problem," I refuted, gathering my things up. He stopped me, putting a gentle hand on my arm. I stared at him. He really was quite handsome. I was surprised that the stories said nothing of this. I wanted to smile, but the situation wasn't exactly smile-worthy.

"Don't go," he said. His eyes were earnestly enchanting. I faltered.

"Why?" I finally asked softly.

"Because I want you to stay," he answered. I just stared at him.

"But why do you want me to stay?" I asked in a low voice, "Your sister is not glad of my presence."

"My sister is a bit wary of travelers," Velkan said, "Please… do not let her be the reason you leave…"

"I leave for everyone's comfort," I stated, "It is a shameful thing to disrupt the peace."

"Your morals intrigue me, but stay, nonetheless," he pressed, "It would do me great pleasure."

Great pleasure? I was caught off-guard by this terminology and just stood there staring at him awkwardly. My soul felt like it was on fire and I felt a bit dizzy.

"I…I do not know what to say, Prince Valerious. I am... honored that you would say such things," I finally fumbled. He seemed to be getting closer. Was he getting closer?

"Say you will stay," he persisted.

"I cannot," I finally said with a sigh, "I have dishonored your sister somehow." I picked up my things and walked towards the door. He stood in my path.

"You do me greater dishonor to leave," he asserted. I was annoyed now. I was grateful that my presence was so wanted, but honestly, this was a bit radical.

"Prince Valerious," I said firmly but kindly, "As much as I would love to stay, I feel that the circumstances are not in your favor or your sister's favor. Something follows me, this is true, and it is something foul. I would not want it to enter your household."

"Fouler things have haunted this household; believe me, it is nothing, Reveka," argued Velkan. His eyes looked almost fiery, and very intent. I raised a brow and sighed, looking down at my bags.

"Let me stay at the inn. I would feel too guilty to remain here," I finally said meekly, not looking at him. He did not answer. I looked up and shook my head, tilting my face to look at him sidelong. "It would be best for your sister, that I stay at the inn," I said gently, "But I appreciate your hospitality, Velkan." I wondered how he would feel about me using his first name. It didn't seem to bother him. He just stared at me intensely, as if he were contemplating something. But then he heaved a sigh and backed away.

"Right… it would be best for my sister," he answered, looking down. I nodded and opened the door, cold air hitting me as I did so. I breathed.

"Just remember Velkan…" I turned and looked at him. His eyes perked up and looked at me. "Do not be a slave to your past forever." With that, I exited, closing the door.

The street was icy cold but I did not care. I would soon be entering the comfort of a warm inn. I approached the nearest one (Conveniently called "The Traveler's Stead") and knocked on the door. A rugged crucifix was hung above the door, which reminded me of how superstitious people were. But I had trouble believing in actual vampires. Even the full myth of werewolves seemed a little strange to me. I thought that maybe they were just very large wolves.

The door swung open slowly, creaking. A middle-aged man stood in the crack, looking at me. "Can I help you?" He said suspiciously.

"I seek a staying room," I said, "Only for a little while to rest." He scrutinized me for another minute before opening the door. I smiled and pulled the crucifix necklace out from underneath my blouse, just to prove that I was safe. He nodded, smiling now.

"Welcome to the Traveler's Stead," he said. He was about 5' 6": a rickety sort of fellow with long gray whiskers and a softly aged face. He looked kind to me. I smiled again.

"I am honored to be here," I said politely.

"Let me show you to your room," he said, going up the crooked wooden stairs. I glanced over the railing into the bar and saw a few people drinking and talking amongst themselves. They all looked gravely troubled, but I shrugged, following the man. "My name is Armstid," the man finally said, "I am the manager of this inn."

"It is very quaint. I love it," I replied. We finally reached the end of a hall and he opened a door, handing me a spare key.

"I suggest you keep your doors and windows locked," he stated, "Foul things can even lurk in the hallways of this inn. Have a good night, miss." He bowed out of the room and shut the door. I locked it and went to my bed to test its comfort. It was a nice, soft bed. Suddenly, I remembered. The horses! They were still in the Valerious' barn! Oh well. I would just have to get them in the morning. Hopefully I could get in without causing too much of a disturbance.

After I unpacked all of my things, I went downstairs to have a bite to eat, and maybe some whiskey. It was going to be a cold night. As I sat alone in the corner of the lounge, my thoughts strayed to Velkan. There was something about him that caused strange sensations within my soul and heart. Could it be…no, that's just silly thinking… it could never be…

I retired early, figuring I could use a bit more sleep. Whatever was chasing me seemed to be closer, and if it got there tonight…

**_Velkan_ **

"Anna!" I fumed, rapping on her door, "Anna!" I had not yelled at my little sister in years. Something had finally just broken in me, and I was absolutely furious. She finally opened the door and stared at me through her wild eyes.

"I don't like it, Velkan. I don't like it at all," she said calmly.

"She was an innocent traveler!" I protested, looking at her sternly, "Anna…!" My rage had to vanish looking at her, however. I realized no matter what, I was going to be catering to her will for eternity, whether she released me or not. Still, Reveka's words were hanging in my mind… I could not be a slave to my past forever. But what would I do to escape?

"If I didn't know you better, Velkan, I would say you were attracted to this stranger," stated Anna bluntly, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow at me. I froze in mid-sentence, a finger raised. I think I may have blushed. I finally laughed.

"Anna, you are a silly girl," I finally commented, turning my back to her, "You know I fall for no one."

"Mhm," Anna said, watching me. I could feel her eyes. My smile faded and I stared out the window longingly. "What's wrong, Velkan? You know you can turn to me when you are troubled. What is wrong?"

"I do not wish to trouble you with my troubles, Anna," I said, my eyes trailing across the darkness outside.

"Velkan…" She walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You do not need to turn to strange women to feel complete. That is not the way."

"Then what is the way, Anna?" I asked, "I do not know. I am inexperienced in these matters."

"You spend far too much time paying attention to me. You need to follow your heart," she advised, smiling fondly at me. I stared at her blankly. She pushed a lock of hair out of my eye affectionately, "Velkan, you are older than me. You need to find someone."

"Find someone?" The thought was foreign to me. I pondered it still. "I do not know where to start," I finally admitted.

"Well, who do you feel for, Velkan?" She asked, looking into my eyes imploringly. I paused, staring at her, my heart pulsating as I thought.

"I feel for you, Anna, as my sister," I finally answered, "And…" No, it could not be, could it? Was I mad? "I feel for Reveka, I think." This was crazy. I had never felt for a woman like this, more over, a stranger!

"Reveka is a stranger," Anna said gently, looking at me, "Love comes with knowledge. Anything else is not true."

"I don't care if it's true, Anna," I finally said, "I liked that feeling…" I stared off again, my eyes hard, "I liked it a lot."

"Well… I suppose you've got to start somewhere… I do not trust strangers in the least, and you trust them too much!" Anna laughed slightly, "So I suppose the choice is yours. Are you going to fall for a stranger by nature, or are you going to search for something real."

I pondered my sister's words for a long time and then shook my head. "I can't just watch her walk away like that… I barely know her, but I just can't…" I looked at Anna, and noted that she looked slightly disappointed. "Anna…do not give me that look… I have never done anything selfish."

"No, you have not," Anna admitted, still looking at me. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I must go to her," I finally said, "It is getting late." The feelings were rushing through me like wildfire. I could not interpret.

"Then go," Anna said with a sigh, moving away from me, "I trust you, Velkan." She bowed, "I trust you with my life." It made me feel like a traitor, but I could not deny my heart at this point. It was beating too strongly for me to resist the urges within.

"Thank you," I murmured, grabbing my coat and heading out the door. My heart was breaking, but it was pounding harder than ever. What would I say to Reveka? What could I say? Hopefully, God would give me the words when I saw her; otherwise, he would just steal them away from me with her breath-taking beauty, and I would be lost again.

_Reveka, Reveka! It sounded like a forbidden dream!_

_**A/N:** Behold, cheesiness!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!_


	3. Danger Breaks

**Chapter Three: Danger Breaks**

**_Anna _**

****

It was not that I did not want Velkan to fulfill his heart. I think he might have valued my opinion too much. But she was a stranger, and strangers could be fatal in our world. He knew this and yet, he had a soft spot for the traveling folks. It was some part of his childhood that remained in him; his love of information and tales. He must have been lonely as well. After all, I was only his sister and could only offer so much comfort. But I loved him still. He was my brother.

After he left, I paced in thought, wrestling with ideas. There had been something in his eyes that I had never seen before, and I could not decide what it was. Lust, I kept telling myself. I had seen her. She was a beautiful woman, but she looked like an enchantress. I was untrusting of her being with my brother. But it seemed that my brother had had little difficulty in sending her away, which meant he respected me far above her or anyone else for that matter.

Was I jealous? No, how could I be jealous? My brother had lavished his affections upon me, as any loving brother should. He sheltered me, protected me, loved me as the last living relative he had… It was more than I could have asked for. Perhaps I felt temporarily invaded by this outside force. My brother and I had been inseparable since childhood. Was it time to let him go?

No, I could never let Velkan go. He was my brother. But if he was to love a woman as he should love a woman, I was going to make sure he went about it the right way. She would live in the manor with us and learn the ways of the woods. Yet this woman seemed as if she already knew the ways of the woods. Regardless, she would be instructed to the fullest, and we would live together as a family in the manor. Maybe it would not be so bad for Velkan to fall in love.

I was more concerned with Velkan getting hurt at this point. I had seen him suffer too much in the past, and I longed to make that suffering go away. But no one could destroy it. It was almost as if it were his destiny to suffer, and bear the weight of the family upon him. I wanted to share this burden and in part, I did. But he got the most of it. After all, he was the elder one. Responsibility was thrown upon him. I felt very left out most of the time, and my past showed it.

My past! How it bothered me so! I continued pacing the room and looked outside to see the snow beginning to fall. I went to the window and stared out across the dotted abyss. If only things were not so dangerous, this image would be one of glory. But it only harbored the enemy in its natural shrouds. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Velkan… I hope you are reasoning correctly…_

_**Velkan**_

****

I was not sure which inn she had gone to, but I took a gander at the "Traveler's Stead." It was closest, and I did not think she would venture too far. Snow was starting to fall and looking up, it seemed as if we might have had it in for a blizzard. Regardless I knocked firmly on the "Traveler's Stead" and was greeted by the owner, Armstid. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Prince Valerious," he nearly fumbled, "What brings you here? Is anything the matter?'

"No, nothing is the matter, Armstid. I am just looking for someone," I replied. He let me in, shut, and locked the door again.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, "Shouldn't be too hard to find anyone. We have plenty of empty rooms."

"I seek a young woman. She's… maybe about 5'4". She has blondish-red hair, fair skin, traveling garments… oh, and yes. She has…" I found myself fading at the image, "…stunning blue eyes." I recomposed myself. "Have you seen such a woman?"

"Yes, I did. And she was just down for dinner a few minutes ago. But I think she retired for the evening," Armstid answered, his brow furrowing.

"Please…I need to talk to her," I said earnestly.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it, Prince Valerious, but you are above me and I must follow your orders. Come this way," Armstid said, leading me up the rickety wooden stairs. He led me to the back of the hall and motioned at a door. The hall was very dimly lit. "I suppose I will give you privacy now," stated Armstid, bowing off, "I will be downstairs if needed." After he vanished, I stood at the door a long time, just staring.

What would I say? I did not want to sound like a beggar, or a snob for that matter. There had to be a happy medium. Plus, how could I explain myself to her? That I felt I was falling desperately in love with her, even after only a brief conversation and a casual glance? No, I could not say that… but what would I say? I could say that I was fascinated, and ask her to stay… but would that be enough? I barely knew her. I think I might have been sweating. I gathered myself together with a sigh and stepped forward, straightening. Gently, but firmly, I knocked on the door.

My heart began to flutter when I heard movement behind the door. "Who is it?" A soft voice called.

"It's me," I answered. Would she know who "me" was? The door opened and she stood in dark candlelight before me.

"Prince Valerious?" She inquired, surprised. I felt awkward, and there it was: the complete speechlessness. "Can I help you with something?" She asked nervously, not moving. I shook my head, looking down now, humiliated. I had failed, had I not? "Are you well?" She finally asked, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I swerved my head up quickly to look at her as she did so and she jumped back surprised. I could only be honest, I decided.

"I couldn't watch you leave like that," I finally answered, "Call me stupid, Reveka, call me foolish, call me blind, call me anything… but I just couldn't…" I felt like a complete moron.

**_Reveka _**

I was shocked to see him in my doorway like that. He looked confused, distraught, and aggravated, all at the same time. It took me a minute to realize what on earth he could have been talking about, but after I understood, I invited him in, shutting the door and sitting him down by the window. He was in absolutely no talking condition, so I had to do what I could to make him feel at ease. But I too felt myself faltering a bit. His eyes were so watchful, his face was so discerning, his presence was so intoxicating…

"I do not want to make you talk, Prince Velkan, so I will do my best to assess the situation," I said, beginning to pace. He just gulped, watching me. I could tell he was nervous. "You want me to stay, because you think you feel something for me," I began.

"How do you know—" He started.

"—I can tell by your eyes, Velkan," I said, leaning over him and staring. He slunk back in his chair and lowered his eyes.

"I have failed to be myself," he muttered.

"There is a first time for everything," I answered, finally seating myself across from him, "But what is it you want from me, Velkan? That is one thing I cannot read."

"That is one thing I cannot read either," he answered. He looked positively pitiful. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "How can I know?" He asked, frustrated, "I don't know you, and yet I wish to pursue you. Is that not the oddest thing you have heard?"

"I've heard worse," I answered, getting up again. I sighed. "But I am to leave this town before dawn."

"I do not want you to go," Velkan said, getting up and following me to the window. I looked out over the swirling snow.

"You need your sister, and your sister needs you. I don't want to interfere in your family life, Velkan," I said, still staring out over the snow.

"Please, you're tearing me apart," he said earnestly, taking my hand in his slowly. I lifted my eyes to meet his. I caught my breath just staring into those beautiful eyes. I was scared.

"How can a stranger be tearing you apart?" I finally asked.

"I don't know," he said softly. The tone of his voice was so sweet, with near seduction lying underneath it. I gasped slightly as he moved closer. "Am I too close?" He asked gently.

"No…come closer…" I found myself saying stupidly. The response sounded forbidden coming from my lips.

"Am I too sudden?" He asked, stepping closer, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt defeated. My heart started pounding.

"Oh God," I muttered, pulling away. He followed and his breath snaked around until it hovered in my ear. My lips parted slightly as he stood right against my shoulder, just breathing into me it seemed. "Don't do this, Velkan, don't do this…" I whispered.

"How can I do anything when I have no idea what is happening?" He asked, but his tone did not change. The inside of me burst with awakened passion. I had never known this emotion.

"It's lust! It's only lust," I countered quickly, breaking the intensity of the moment. We both seemed to calm down at this.

Then suddenly, I heard a wolf call. Then there was another, and another, and another… I jumped at the window and stared intently through the falling snow. Velkan grasped my hand and I looked at him. I could almost see the goose bumps on his skin and his eyes grew wide. I looked back out the window and saw a pack of werewolves running across the field, headed straight for the town.

"The gate won't hold them…" I said.

"Anna!" Velkan shouted. He whirled and ran out the door. I followed, not even closing my door. We fled out into the snowy world without even explaining to Armstid why we were leaving. We flew past flabbergasted faces and out into the freezing cold blindly. I knew the werewolves were headed for the manor. Velkan knew this too. We had to save Anna.

**_Anna _**

I eventually settled myself into my room with an old manuscript. It was a record written by my early relatives from 1461, the year before Dracula's 'death.' I usually didn't look at the old manuscripts; that was Velkan's job. But now I was genuinely curious. Not much of it made sense to me of course. After an hour, I didn't particularly care what I was reading anymore. It was just confusing to me. But when I got up, I heard the most horrifying sound.

Down the hall in the weapons room, something was clawing at the window. I rose slowly from my seat and glanced down the hall. I heard howls outside. I grabbed some silver bullets and a pistol, taking a sword off the wall as well.

_So, Reveka… you did bring evil to this town…_

Cautiously, I moved down into the weapons room and stared aghast at an open window with snow pouring in. I froze. I didn't want to turn around, and I didn't want to go forward. I was instantly reminded of stupid things I had done in my childhood regarding werewolves. I think I shuddered to be alone. This manor made me shudder at times. After all, it had once been Dracula's property. A thousand curses I wished upon that creature, who haunted my every step with his evil shadow.

I was afraid, but if I gave into that fear, I was surely doomed. I could only hope that God was sending help.

_**A/N:** I wrestled with the thought of having an Anna viewpoint and finally put it in. Let me know if you think it works because if it doesn't, I will rewrite._


End file.
